The Spell
by cupcake01
Summary: My first Librarians story. Magic never seems to have a great impact on Ezekiel. However, as Cassandra uses magic on him, how will it influence him? Please review. Now complete!
1. Chapter 1

**There I am, starting with an all new Fanfic. It's my first story for this show and of course Ezekiel is my favorite.**

 **Don't forget to leave a review after reading. Fair criticism is welcomed as well.  
**

 **Ps.: Sorry in advance for all the grammar and vocabulary mistakes I probably make. English is not my mother tongue. Also, I'm pretty new in this show, that's why there could be some mistakes concerning the show itself.  
**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except for the plot or any new characters in this story**

 **Summary: Magic never seems to have a great impact on Ezekiel. However, as Cassandra uses magic on him, how will it influence him?**

 **And now, have fun with the story.**

Their mission started like any other. It was just so… boring. Ezekiel didn't have anything to do than to open the door of the alarm secured house. Easiest thing ever.

However, then their problems started. It was in the middle of the night, because the owners were send away for a charity party. The book had called the librarians because obviously those people made their money with some piece of magic. That's why Eve and the librarians had to get it back. The problem was, they weren't really sure what it would look like.

"Maybe a bag filled with gold," Ezekiel had said, just before they entered the door. "Or a purse that's never running out of money."

"Why would it look like that?" Jake said, rolling his eyes. "Would be too obvious, wouldn't it?"

"Yeah, but the obvious is never an easy mission. We already had some of those" Ezekiel replied, grinning. It was true. If a mission was too easy, it meant that there was something wrong.

And then they went through.

Now they were sneaking through the enormous big villa, and Eve didn't allow them to use the light. "Too dangerous," she kept saying.

"Do we even have any idea where we should look?" Cassandra asked quietly. She didn't look as annoyed as Ezekiel, but her voice showed her displeasure of this mission. She's never been too fond of doing something illegal. And breaking into someone's house was definitely in this category.

"I would hide such an important piece either in a safe, or under my pillow. Or, what I think, the owners just took it with them" Ezekiel said as they went upstairs.

"Let's hope that they aren't that clever" Eve replied and pointed to the door next to the stairs – the bedroom. She tried to open it, but someone locked the door from outside.

"My job, then" Ezekiel said and put out his door-opening kit. "If the bedroom is closed, it means they have something to hide. A good chance for us."

"Would you just open the door?" Jake said. He was tired, and Ezekiel's know-it-all remarks annoyed him.

"Yeah, yeah. See? It's already done."

Saying that the room was big was probably an understatement. It was like an apartment, big windows on the wall vis-à-vis the doors, hiding under heavy curtains. The double king-size bed was filled with the best quality bed covers and pillows. Their feed walked on a fluffy carpet flooring, swallowing the sounds of their steps. Not to mention the extra closet room for clothing, the make-up desk with an enormous mirror above it and the precious paintings hanging on the walls.

"Wow" Jake whispered. "This is…"

"No place where we should stay long" Eve reminded him. "Come on, we try to find the piece, whatever it is, and then we go. It's already 11 p.m."

"Yeah, but where shall we look for it?" Ezekiel asked. "I mean, it's not that easy to steal something if you don't know what it looks like."

"Ummm…. "Cassandra made, seemingly being nervous. "I could make things going faster maybe." She held up a piece of paper that had been ripped out of a book. There was something written in Latin, but the writing was old and couldn't be recognized easily.

"No, Cassandra" Jake and Eve said at the same time. "We don't use magic" Eve continued. "Too dangerous."

"But… this could be an endless searching here, and you said it yourself that the owners of the house would be back soon. We don't have much time left.

"What could you do with it?" Ezekiel said curiously. He wasn't fond of magic as well, but he would be happy to see the mission's end very soon.

"It works like a detector. Once you say it, the person you put on the spell can find any object, no matter what it is. It works only for some minutes, though."

"But, Cassandra, you know that magic has always a bad side. Jenkins said that as well" Eve tried to convince her. Jake nodded as a kind of supporter.

"It would be for something good", she said. "I just have to say the text and the person I put the spell on can find anything. It will be really simple."

"Yeah, as if magic was ever simple like that" Jake whispered, not liking where this discussion was going. Eve as well wasn't happy about Cassandra's suggestion. Ezekiel remained quiet. Everybody knew that he didn't like the use of magic, too. But he also didn't want to speak up against Cassandra, because he knew that they were running out of time. And as they heard the doors open on the ground floor, he was sure that they have to be out of the house rather sooner than later.

"Are you absolutely sure that this is the right spell?" Eve asked her, after some seconds of thinking.

Cassandra nodded, grinning happily. Finally she could try it. "Ok then. Who wants to be the detector?" Eve asked, looking at Jake and Ezekiel.

"It should be the thief, shouldn't it?" Jake answered instantly. "I mean, since he has to grab the object then."

Ezekiel said nothing. He knew that he wouldn't have a chance to say anything against the decision. Plus, he would like to find the piece of magic soon. They already heard some voices underneath.

"Ok then, Cassandra. Do it. "Eve said.

And Cassandra read out the text.

 **Next part is coming soon. Stay tuned and review. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Guess what! I'm snowed in at home! How awesome is this? Of course, I use the additional free time to write the next chapter of the story. By the way, thanks a lot for the nice feedback. Please continue to write reviews and let me know what you think.**

 **But now, let's go on with the story…**

"And? Do you feel anything?" Stone asked nervously. After Cassandra had read out the spell, nothing really happened.

Ezekiel was still standing there, not sure what to think about everything. He wasn't "feeling" something, but he could tell that there was something going on in his mind. It was as if he knew what to do.

"I…." He turned around. "I know where it is".

Cassandra grinned. "So it did work!"

"Shhhhh…" Eve said. She could hear voices coming upstairs. They had to hurry. "Just go and get it… whatever it is. I'll get the door ready." She put out her phone, but while dialing Jenkins number, she didn't let her librarians out of sight.

"It should be under the bed" Ezekiel said and went towards it. "I still don't know what it is… but I'm just… sure" Jake and Cassandra observed him as he bend down to look underneath the bed. There, he saw it.

And he started smiling. He had been right.

As he pulled out the bag, Cassandra and Jake made big eyes. "See, a bag filled with gold". Indeed, he was a bag in his hands, and they could tell from the weight that there has to be something like gold in it.

"Yes, you were right. Now, can we go please?" Jake whispered. The voices were already good to understand and the owners have to be in this room by any minute.

"Door's open" Eve said, pointing at the light framed door of the closet room. They all went towards and through it, and not a minute too late. Just as they disappeared, a woman and a man came into the room, wondering why their closet room door was open.

 _At the library_

"What did I tell you? You should listen to me more" Ezekiel said as he handed over the bag to Jenkins. The elder man was already awaiting them, surprised to see that nothing worse had happened on the mission.

"It was just luck," Jake said, looking at the bag. "It could have been anything. Plus, without Cassandra's spell, you wouldn't have been able to find it either."

This was when Jenkins looked up. Did he say spell? That was never a good sign.

"What spell?" Jenkins asked, his eyes fixing Cassandra. She looked down. "I… um…. I put a spell on Ezekiel so that we can find the bag."

Jenkins closed his eyes for a second. Don't they ever listen to him?

"Why did you do that?" He asked, looking over to Ezekiel as if he was going to collapse in any minute. "She had to do it…. Otherwise the owners would have caught us because we didn't know what to look for" Ezekiel said. It was this moment when he started not to feel very good. It was as if he was sick. His surrounding started to become blurry and he felt dizzy. He didn't say anything about it, though. It would be over, sooner or later.

"Then there surely was another way. You all know, magic as its price."

As Jenkins was speaking, Ezekiel suddenly felt a headache poking in the back of **his** head. It hurt more by every second. This was odd. He never has headaches. And he never got sick, too.

"Ezekiel?" Eve asked as if she could read his mind.

However, the young thief never heard it. He only felt his eyes rolling back and everything went black.

 **Well, that escalated quickly! What will happen next? Any ideas? Please don't hesitate to review.**

 **Stay tuned!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! Yes, I'm back that quickly. The snow gave me more free time than I expected – winter is awesome ;)**

 **And now, have fun with the new chapter.**

 **PS.: Thanks for the nice reviews and messages. Just continue like that ;)**

Nobody saw it coming. It was strange; they were talking about a mission and from one minute to the other, Ezekiel collapsed. He even had been speaking just a second before!

"What the…" Jake said as Eve and Cassandra rushed to the on the floor lying thief. Instantly, Eve tried to find a pulse and gave a relieved breath. She found one, although she wished that it was not so slow. Also, she remarked that his hand was freezing cold as she hold it.

"This is why you shouldn't magic" Jenkins said, calm as ever. He too, went over to Ezekiel. Still, the young man had his eyes closed, sweat pearls forming on his forehead. Now seemingly more concerned, Jenkins looked up to Cassandra. "Which spell did you put on him?" he asked her. Cassandra handed him the piece of paper of which she had read out the spell. Without a word, Jenkins read it silently while the girls tried to wake up their thief.

Jake was still standing there, not wanting to believe what was going on. He had made jokes of Ezekiel, just minutes before. And now, he was lying on the floor, not moving and as pale as a ghost. Plus, it wasn't even his fault that this had happened to him!

"It won't work" Jenkins suddenly said to Eve, who still tried to get Ezekiel awake. "Why not?" the guardian asked, feeling the young man's forehead. It was hot.

"I told you, magic has its price. I'm not sure which one it is in this case, but from experience I would say that he won't be awake too soon. And also, finding a cure against this spell won't be easy." He looked up, not waiting for an answer of the blond woman. "Get him into his room" he ordered Jake who nodded. "He has to rest, and I will try to find anything in the books" Without any more words, the immortal man rushed away into his lab.

"Eve, could you help me please?" Jake asked, and their guardian nodded. Together, they pulled up their friend. "Can I do anything?" Cassandra asked, still shocked. It was as if she had been in a bubble, but as soon as Ezekiel had collapsed, her bubble also broke. She hadn't wanted anything of this. It was all her fault. Just because she wanted to try out magic, Ezekiel was hurt – maybe even dying!

"No!" Jake replied, maybe a bit too loud, with a grim look onto Ezekiel. As soon as Cassandra wanted to answer back, he added, in a lower voice, "You have done enough."

And without another glance at her, he pulled carried the younger man out of the room, without Eve's help.

"But… "Cassandra tried. However, they already vanished through the door. At least Eve glanced back, trying to put on a look that was saying "Let him some time".

She sighed, standing alone in the room. Everything had gone wrong. She wanted to try out this stupid spell, and now everybody was angry with her. Of course she knew that they had every right to be like that. They had warned her that something could go wrong. What if Jenkins could never fix it? What if the young thief would never wake up again?

Now she couldn't held it back any longer. She let out a sniff, wiping away a single tear that was running down her face. No! She couldn't be that emotional weak while Ezekiel was in such a state. She had to be strong for him. She remembered silently that Ezekiel hadn't answered back as she wanted to try out the spell. He always encouraged her, and because of him, the others also had started to trust her more. She made a mental note to thank him…. If he woke up soon. Then, she went over to the lab.

 **Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Back again! Have fun with the new chapter!**

"Ok, let's lie him on his bed „Jake said, carrying the Ezekiel while Eve opened the door to the young thief's room. As they put him on the bed, both stood still for a moment.

"It's strange to see him like that" Eve finally broke the silence. And it was true. Ezekiel was never a quiet person, always having a smart-ass reply to say, not to mention his restlessness. However, now he looked… different. New sweat pearls were constantly forming on his forehead, as if he was trying to wake up but wasn't able to. He looked so small and valuable. Two adjectives that she would have never connected to their 'great Ezekiel Jones'

Jake nodded. He was still furious with Cassandra. Since he was a librarian, he had always refused to use magic and had the opinion, like Jenkins, that magic shouldn't be used. And although they had seen what bad things magic has managed to do (and continues to do), she wanted to use it. He understood her curiosity to new things, but when he looked at Ezekiel, he knew that it wouldn't be easy to forgive her soon.

"Maybe…. You should go to Jenkins, and see if there are any news," Eve continued. She put on "the look". Jake knew what she wanted to say.

"Ok… but if you want me to apologize to Cassandra, you can wait for a long time."

Without waiting for a reply and without looking at Ezekiel one more time, he went out of the room.

Eve sighed. She hated it when they were arguing. Why do they always have to be so stubborn? However, right now, she had other things to think about.

She pulled over a chair next to Ezekiel's bed and took his hand. It was still cold, but now she had the feeling that it was a bit warmer than before. The pulse was as labored as earlier, though.

"Come on… wake up soon" she whispered as if this could wake him up. Unfortunately, their thief was lying on the bed, still as ever.

 _In Jenkins lab_

Why did they never listen to him? Hadn't they had enough missions to see what magic does?

Jenkins had a pile of books in front of him, but he wasn't really sure what to do. There had never been a librarian that was…. stupid enough to try out magic on someone else. He had never had to cure a person from this special spell, too.

"Can I… help you?" he heard a small female voice, coming from the door. For a second, he closed his eyes, trying not to sound too angry.

"Actually…" he said, while turning around. He knew that it was Cassandra who was standing in the door frame as if she was too scared to come in. "… well, you can tell me from which book the spell was. I need to have more information."

Cassandra came in, relieved that at least Jenkins wasn't that furious with her. "It was from the book of Thousand and One Night", she remembered. "But not the original version"

"So you took it from the edited version?" Jenkins asked and Cassandra nodded. "Yeah, you know, I already knew the other stories, so I wanted…."

"… To try out something new", Jenkins continued. Cassandra shut her mouth. It was unfair! As if every new thing was something bad…

"You know that I never wanted to hurt someone" Cassandra said, not able to hold it back any longer. "Plus, even you have to admit that something new could help during missions. I mean, if I didn't put the spell on Ezekiel, we would have never got the bag."

Jenkins looked at her, not sure what to reply. Sure, he knew that she was right, but on the other hand, Ezekiel was lying unconscious in his bed, and nobody knew when (or if) he would wake up or if there were other symptoms than just his unconsciousness.

"Look… Let's talk about that later. We should focus on a cure for Ezekiel first."

Cassandra nodded. She was fine with that, but she knew that this discussion wasn't over yet.

"Any news yet?" Jake's voice was coming from the door as they started to look into the books.

Annoyed, Jenkins looked up. "No" he said. "But we have just started. I guess the Colonel is with our thief?"

"Yes. Somebody should look after him and see…. If he wakes up." Jake said with a glance at Cassandra. He thought it was difficult to formulate this sentence in connection to Ezekiel. He had never been in such a situation before. Also, he felt guilty for both, Cassandra and Ezekiel.

"Well… then he is in good hands" Jenkins said. "Ok, so I know where the spell is from. However, it will be difficult to find a cure, since I can't see any great symptoms. It would be better to wait for some hours, see if we can find anything in the books or if Ezekiel's state changes."

"Yeah…"Jake replied. "Waiting sounds good". And with that, thy started to read through the books.

 **And that's it for today. I hope you liked the new chapter. There wasn't a lot of Ezekiel, but there will be more of him in the next one – promised**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! First of all, thanks for all the nice reviews and messages – it really encourages me to continue with this story.**

 **Secondly: Yeah, a new chapter is there** **I've already come up with an ending (but don't worry, it's not coming too soon). So stay tuned if you want to know how the story continues.**

 **Have fun with the new chapter**

 **Cupcake01**

It had been for days since Ezekiel collapsed. And they found…. nothing. Ezekiel was still lying in his bed, showing no other symptoms than forming those sweat pearls on his forehead and keeping his eyes closed.

The mood was on its lowest point. Stone was snapping on Cassandra every time she tried to say something motivating – or when she tried to say something at all. Jenkins hid behind the books, not wanting to admit that he had no clue where to look for a cure for Ezekiel. And Eve?

Well, the guardian was sitting with her librarian the whole time. Dark circles under her eyes showed sleepless nights and the others weren't sure when she ate properly the last time.

Today was not different. She was in Ezekiel's room, holding his hand and snoozing uncomfortably on a wooden chair beside Ezekiel's bed. She startled, looked onto the library's thief and sighed deeply. 'This can't continue like that' she thought. He shouldn't be lying there.

And then, she didn't even knew why, she started to speak. She didn't even know why she hadn't tried it before.

"Ezekiel, you've got to wake up now. It's ridiculous", she stopped, thinking of what she could say. "You are not someone who can rest the whole day. And you know that. So stop acting like that and wake up already." She looked at him, but there wasn't a move. What did she think? That he would follow her orders? He wouldn't do that, even if he was awake.

"Ok, maybe that was a bit harsh" she said then. "I mean, you are not a soldier. Though you've been through more things than many of the soldier's I know. You know, Stone is always annoyed of you, and to be honest, I guess we all are sometimes. But… truth is, we miss you." She paused before she continued. "I miss you. You give life to the library. You are our little brother… kind of."

What was that? Did she saw a finger move? No, it can't be; he couldn't have heard her, could he?

 _In the annex_

"This makes no sense!" Stone called out. Cassandra and Jenkins looked up on him, frightened of his sudden exclamation.

He looked to them. "I mean, why he should just fall… asleep. He shouldn't be like that." He paused, as if he awaited a contradictory of the other two. But there came nothing. "I mean… we find nothing. And don't tell me that there must be something anywhere, because there isn't" he said, looking over to Jenkins.

"Mr. Stone, I…" Jenkins stopped. He sighed. "I apologize. I thought that we would find something, but since Mr. Jones never showed any other symptoms, I don't even know where to start."

He stopped again, hoping that Stone would scream on him for being so… stubborn. But he didn't.

"Can't we start anywhere else?" Cassandra quietly asked. She was scared that Jake would shout at her again, so she tried not to say anything that would make him furious.

Jenkins nodded. "Well, that would be a good idea… actually…." he started to think loudly. " I've came up with an idea, but it was too crazy in the beginning of Mr. Jones… rest."

"What idea?" Jake asked. He tried to hold back his emotions, but obviously, it was very hard for him. Now that Ezekiel wasn't there, he had the feeling that his…. friend… no, his brother was missing. Although he would never admit it in front of the others, he knew that there were a kind of family.

"Well, as Mr. Jones collapsed, I thought that we could just use an anti-spell to cure him or that he would wake up by himself. But since it's been four days, I came to the conclusion that it must be something else."

Cassandra and Jake looked curiously. They also were tired, but now that Jenkins maybe came up with a solution, they were wide awake.

The care taker was in his thoughts when he suddenly waved them to go somewhere. "Ok, follow me. Maybe this isn't as crazy as I thought first."

"Where do we go?" Cassandra asked. They went outside of the annex.

"There's a room where there are some…. more of the valuable pieces of magic" Jenkins replied as they continued to walk.

"Okay" he said as they stopped in front of a wooden door. "This is the oriental room."

"Oriental room?" Jake asked. "What is in there? Aladdin's miracle lamp, or what?" he tried to laugh, but as he saw Jenkins' face, he knew that this was no joke.

"Actually, yes. And some more things out of 'Tales of 1001 nights'. I have to look onto something there to make sure that my idea can work."

And with that, he opened the door.

Inside, the room was not very different to the other room of the library. There where artefacts which were somewhat familiar to them. There, next to them, was the golden lamp. And next to it, they saw the flying carpet.

In the middle of the room, they saw the bag that Ezekiel had found some days before.

"What do we do here?" Cassandra asked. She looked at the lamp, asking herself if they could really use it for making a wish as it was said in the tales. She knew instantly what she would wish. However, she washed away this thought because she knew that there was no way to use magic again. Not if somebody would be hurt, at least.

"I have to take a closer look at the bag" Jenkins said and moved forward to it. "You know, it was strange because in the old book, there is no bag like this. But in the edited book, it is mentioned."

"And how can this help Ezekiel?" Stone asked impatiently.

"Well, in the book, there is a tale where a poor boy lost his money which he should have brought to his parents. On his way home, he met an old woman who was a magician. She felt pity for him. She gave him a bag, but there was nothing in it. She told him, it would fill with is biggest wish, but only if he was honest and would support his family."

"And the bag filled with money" Jake concluded. He looked at the bag where golden coins blinked out of it.

"But how can that help?" Cassandra said. "I mean, this is a nice story, but it has nothing to do with this spell…"

"Well, actually it has" Jenkins said. "This was a detector spell. And the bag is a symbol for someone's deepest wish. So I had the thought…"

"That the spell and the bag have both influence onto Ezekiel!" Cassandra said excitedly. "That's amazing!"

"Yes it is…." Jenkins said, but was interrupted from Jake's mobile.

"Yeah" Jake said as he picked up. "What is it?" He paused as he listened to the other voice. Suddenly he got excited. "What? Okay, we coming…" And then he hung up.

"What happened?" Cassandra asked him curiously. It must have been something good because he seemed to be pretty excited.

"This was Eve" Jake said and went for the door. "Ezekiel's awake!"

 **Ooooh, what's happening next? What do you think?**

 **Don't forget to review – and thanks for reading :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! Finally a new chapter. I hope you enjoy it just as much (or even more?) as the last ones.**

 **Don't forget to review after reading. Thanks in advance.**

 **Cupcake01**

He felt strange. It was dark and cold. Why was it dark? He could hear a familiar voice and he wanted so badly to reply. However, it was as if he was paralyzed.

And it was soooo boring. He could do nothing than staring in this endless darkness. Was he sleeping? No, he guessed not because otherwise he couldn't think…. Or hear the voices.

Suddenly, after what seemed like an eternity, the voice became clearer. Was it… Colonel Baird? She sounded tired. He wondered what made her speak like that. He really wished that he could open his eyes, and calm her down so that she won't be worried about him. He hated it when somebody was worried about him.

"…. _it's ridiculous!"_ he suddenly heard. Yes, she was right. He wanted to open his eyes or to move at least. But he couldn't''.

"… _. Wake up already!"_ Eve nearly seemed to scream in his ears. Ezekiel first thought about this that he wouldn't follow that order, but now he wanted to say it to her, say her that she couldn't talk to him like that.

"… _But… truth is, we miss you."_ Now her voice was definitely more softened. And… was that a hint of sadness? He wanted to escape this damn darkness and speak to Eve.

" _You are our brother… kind of."_ Yes, that was it. He could move his finger!

"Ezekiel?" Eve said to him, in a mixture of an exited and worried tone. "Come on, you can do it. You just have to open those eyes for me."

As if this was so simple. But then, it was easier to get feeling in his body.

A bunch of blond hair was blurredly bending over him.

"E… Eve?" Ezekiel asked. Was that his voice? It sounded more like a whisper, as if it was as dry as the dessert.

"Yes, Ezekiel, it's me. Welcome back in the world of living." Her voice was soft. And now the blurred lines came clearer. He saw her face right in front of him. She looked as if she hadn't slept for days.

"Are you okay?" was the first question that came into his mind. Probably a stupid one, he thought in the sight of her dark circles under her eyes.

"You are asking me if I'm okay? I should ask you" now she sounded definitely more worried than before. He felt her hand on his forehead. "You are a bit hot there. I'll call Jenkins to have a look on you. Do you remember what happened?"

He started to think. Good question actually. He hadn't paid attention, but now it seemed strange that he awoke in a bed. Ok, what had happened? Wasn't there a mission or something? There was another scene in his head where Cassandra stood in front of him in a not very familiar room. And then there was the scene where he found the bag.

"We were on a mission?" he said, more in an asking tone. He wasn't sure at all. But Eve nodded fortunately. "And… I found this bag. It was filled with gold" he tried to smile. "I made a bet with Stone. He lost. I was right about finding this bag" Suddenly his mouth felt dry. He wished that he could have a glass of water.

Eve smiled back warmly. "Yes, you were right. We found it, but when we got back… you collapsed."

"Because of this spell that Cassie put on me?"

There was a short silence. Eve's smile was still there, but it seemed to be more frozen now. His mouth got drier. Where were the others anyway?

"I'll call Jenkins. He has to look over you, then we can talk about everything else." she said, her voice getting more cold. She put out her mobile phone and talked to someone.

Ezekiel's mind was somewhere else and he didn't listen to whom she was talking. Why did she change her mood when he tried to talk about the spell? Was this the reason why he was lying here ? But then, what did the spell do to him?

He tried to think clear, but his nervous thoughts and the dry mouth didn't really help. It was as if he was looking for an answer he couldn't find. Strange enough that Eve was so worried about him. However, it seemed that she really was worried, and this was something he wasn't used. It was a good feeling though… Having someone who is actually happy that he was feeling good.

 **And that's it for today. I wanted to keep this chapter only about Ezekiel's thoughts during his waking up, so I didn't put anything else afterwards because (spoiler!) his thoughts will play an important role in the next chapter (Maybe you can already guess?). The next one will be longer. Promised 3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! Yes, I'm already back. I hope you'll enjoy the new chapter.**

 **And thank you for the last reviews! I really like reading from you. Just continue like that :D**

"You seem to look quite well, Mr. Jones. Do you feel different?" Jenkins asked the young thief.

A minute before, Jenkins had arrived with Cassandra and Jake. The care taker had instructed the others to wait outside and, yet being impatient to see their friend, they had agreed.

Now, Jenkins examined the young thief under the severely looking eyes of Colonel Baird. She was standing next to Ezekiel's bed and couldn't still belief that he was wide awake. Five minutes ago, he was sleeping, or rather, in a kind of coma. How was this possible?

Also, he looked strange. He seemed to be exhausted, of course he was, but he also was in a good condition, considering his four-day sleep without food or something to drink.

"I am okay" Ezekiel replied. He hated it when someone was giving him too much attention. And it also was the truth; although he felt dizzy from times to times, he was just thirsty and a bit hungry (pizza would be great), but otherwise he felt not so bad as earlier.

"Where are Cassandra and Jake? Are they alright?" He asked Jenkins.

Why did Jenkins have this look? Ezekiel had the feeling that he was hiding something.

"They're waiting outside and will be with you in any minute, don't worry." Jenkins replied. "Colonel, can I speak to you for a moment…. outside?" Jenkins asked.

Eve nodded. She found it odd how the older man was acting. Usually, he would split out directly what the problem was without paying attention how the 'patient' feels.

"Good, let's go and give Mr. Jones a minute. Colonel Baird will bring you then some tea and something to eat take it easy."

"But…" Ezekiel wanted to ask what was going on with him, but the two others vanished through the door and left him behind.

 _Outside of Ezekiel's room_

"So, how is he?" Jake asked. They had been waiting outside for some minutes. It was awkward being alone with Cassie. He was still angry with her and would be for a long time, so much was clear for him. He hadn't spoken a word with her during the whole time of waiting for news of Ezekiel.

"Actually, our young thief seems to be quite good." Jenkins said. However, again, he had 'that' look, and Eve recognized it instantly.

"But….?" She asked impatiently.

"To be honest, I'm not sure," Jenkins looked to her. "But, I know from experience that such a spell does more harm than just sending somebody to sleep."

"So, what is the problem with Ezekiel?" Colonel Eve asked. "I mean, you said it yourself, he seemed to be okay."

"I… have a theory. I'm not sure if it is what I think, though." Jenkins said. "However, I can't explain it to you. Otherwise I would influence your acting which won't be beneficial for Mr. Jones' condition."

"So…. It is something psychological?" Cassandra asked. "Something that connected his mental state with his physical condition. Otherwise he wouldn't have collapsed. Or…. "She stopped, then continued to think loudly. "Something emotional could influence his physical condition."

"Well, when somebody would put a spell on me, my mental state wouldn't be too happy about that" Jake said in a sarcastic tone.

"Well, so much I can say: Miss Cillian is not too wrong with her suggestion." Jenkins overheard Jake's remark. "But now, Colonel Eve, if you would be so nice and get some lunch for Mr. Jones? I'm sure he'll appreciate it. You two are allowed to visit him, but not too long. He need to rest after his struggle"

With that, Jenkins went away and Colonel Eve followed him.

Again, there was that awkward silence. Neither Jake nor Cassandra knew what to say. Then, Cassie wanted to try. "Jake, I…"

"Just let it go" Jake interrupted her harshly and went to the door to Ezekiel's room. "You can't change what happened, can you?"

It was those words that gave her the rest. However, she had no time to reply something. She could feel the tears in her eyes, but something told her not to let them be shown. She has to be strong for Ezekiel.

Without any more words, Jake opened the door and they went inside Ezekiel's room.

 **That's it for today. I know, again a cliffy… the next chapter will be very important, though. So, stay tuned and don't forget to review.**

 **Cupcake01**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys! I hope you all have a nice weekend. Here is a new chapter for you. Somehow, this took me long to write, so I hope that you will like it.**

Ezekiel was actually happy to see Jake and Cassandra. He didn't know why, but he somehow wanted to be with them. However, as they entered the room, he suddenly felt the headache again.

"Ezekiel!" Cassandra ran over him and gave him a hug.

"Cassie, I can't breathe" Ezekiel joked as she hugged him so tightly that he can't free himself. It was a good feeling, but the headache didn't go away. Instead, he had the feeling that it got stronger. He decided not to tell the others, though.

"How are you doing?" Jake asked as Cassandra left him free. Ezekiel found that he had a strange look on him.

"Good" Ezekiel lied, ignoring the pounding pain in his head. "Actually, I don't really understand what is going on here. Jenkins was kind of strange earlier. And Baird, too." He looked to Cassandra, but she preferred to stare on the floor for some unknown reason.

"It's great to see you awake, though" Jake said and gave him a very short hug as well.

"So, what had happened when I was sleeping? The last thing I remember was that we were in that room and trying to find this bag." Ezekiel asked. He had enough. He wanted to know what was going on, and trying it directly seemed to be a good idea since everyone ignored his questions.

"Well, to summarize it, Cassandra tried out some magic on you and then you collapsed" Jake said, his voice suddenly went harder.

"But it did work, didn't it?" Cassandra said instantly. "I mean, he found the bag." She had to defense herself, even though she could understand Jake's opinion on the situation.

Jake couldn't hold it back any longer. "Yes, and then he was in coma for four days!" he exclaimed. "Why can't you understand that this was NOT something good! Magic IS not good!"

As soon as Jake spoke it out, he regretted it. Cassandra was near tears. She looked at him and wanted to say something, but was interrupted by Ezekiel.

"Guys… I don't feel good." Ezekiel said, nearly whispering. Both looked to their thief who was massaging his head. He was very pale and again, he head those sweat pearls on his forehead as if something was really exhausting for him.

"I'll call Jenkins!" Jake said pulling out his phone and shocked by the view of his friend. This was too strange. First, he had seemed to be okay. How could his condition change like that from one minute to the other?

"Ezekiel, lay back, but don't close your eyes" Cassandra instructed him while pushing him gently back on the bed. "We need you to stay awake, okay?"

She wondered why he was like that all of a sudden. As they had entered the room, he was okay; his cheek even had some blushed color, and Jenkins himself had said that Ezekiel was good.

"'kay" was all the young man managed to say. He tried to focus on her voice since everything else had become blurry. He felt a hand on his forehead.

"You are hot" Cassandra said worriedly.

"Thanks" he murmured, his eyes nearly closed. He didn't want her to be worried; he had gave them enough to worry the last few days. He tried to force a smile, but was forming a grimace of pain as another wave of a pounding pain behind his right temple came over him.

Cassandra tried to smile back, but still felt the tears coming up. Even in such a situation, he was trying to keep up the mood. She just hoped that he would get better, although he didn't seem as if he would be better soon at the moment.

"Jenkins and Baird are on their way." Jake said with a supervising view on Ezekiel, who still looked miserable. "He said we should try to keep him awake."

 _In the meantime, some minutes before._

"So, you say that the spell makes Ezekiel sick if he doesn't get his deepest whish?"

Jenkins and Eve were in the kitchen of the library, preparing some tea and snacks for their young thief. Jenkins had told Eve about his idea of how the spell influenced Ezekiel.

"Yes I think so." he said while cutting some ginger. He saw the asking look on the guardian. He sighed.

"Ok, I'll explain. Originally, the spell was there to work as detector…. As a help to find something that a person is really looking for….."

"But what has that to do with his deepest wish?" Eve interrupted him impatiently.

"Well, since Miss Cillian is no magician, she probably didn't pronounced the words as they should have been pronounced. My idea is that somehow this has caused a connection between the detector spell and the spell that had been put on the bag. And this bag, as I told Miss Cillian and Mr. Stone earlier, only fills if the person really wants it to be filled, from his or her deepest inner soul. Consequently, if it's the deepest wish.

Can you follow me?"

Eve nodded, now getting what the problem was. "And if he doesn't get this wish…"

"Our young thief could even die" Jenkins spoke it out directly and looked in her eyes. So it was really something serious. Eve opened her mouth, then sighed. Why does something like that always have to happen to her librarians?

"So, why can't we help him? I mean, we could just ask him what he wishes and then try to get it."

"Colonel, you don't understand. A magic spell 'feels' if somebody manipulates it. Plus, it's probably not something you can buy… or steal. If it's connected with his health and well-being, I assume that it has to be an emotion that Mr. Jones is looking for. Maybe something that he even can't describe himself."

Suddenly he was interrupted by the ringtone of Baird's phone. She answered it. It was Jake. Wondering what he wanted, she picked up.

 **The story is slowly coming to an end. I hope that you still continue to read the next chapters, though. Please don't forget to review.**

 **Cupcake01**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello there! Missed me? Yes? Good, because here is the new and last chapter for you. Enjoy reading.**

"Ezekiel!" Jake called out as the younger man wanted to close his eyes again.

The headache wasn't any better. Also, the dizziness got so bad that Ezekiel could only see some blurred lines that should be Jake and Cassandra. What was going on? Why did he feel so bad… again?

"Please stay awake…." Cassandra said and grabbed his hand. "You can't leave us…. Again."

She thought of how she would react if Ezekiel fell in coma again. She didn't know how the library could continue their work; although their thief was annoying and sometimes came up with…. uncommon ideas. And if he wouldn't wake up again…. She looked over to Jake who was constantly avoiding to response her glance. How should she work together with Jake when Ezekiel wasn't there anymore? Now that she thought of it, she recognized that Ezekiel was the one who brought the librarians together. He made them working together, although the greatest thief on earth would never admit it. Also, he was the only one who made her feel home in the beginning – when nobody else was.

"You can't leave… I mean, you are the first one who trusted me… You were actually my first friend I ever had."

Ezekiel managed to open his eyes, just wide enough to see the worried faces of Jake and Cassandra in front of her. They really seemed to be worried about him. A warm feeling of something he never felt before came up and managed to wash away the wave of dizziness that was trying to overpower him. His vision become clearer, but thinking straight was still difficult.

As Jake observed how Cassandra talked to Ezekiel, he felt guilty. He knew that she only had wanted the best for them as she had put the spell over their friend. He couldn't forgive her so easily of using unknown magic onto him, not to mention the consequences that came with it, but he never said or did anything that could have built a real friendship with Ezekiel. However, after those four days without him and not knowing if he would ever work with them again. Plus, as he saw the thief lying there again, he thought that if Ezekiel wasn't there, it would be difficult to just continue to work as a librarian. Sure, he got along with Eve pretty good, and Jenkins was okay…. He could even handle Cassandra, but it wouldn't be the same, as if a piece of life was cut out of the library.

"Yeah buddy, we need you" Jake decided to add, making Cassandra look up to him again. This time, he replied her glance and she gave him a smile. "The library would be so boring if there was nobody here to annoy me constantly. Plus…." He made a pause, putting a hand gently on Ezekiel's shoulder.

"You are my friend, too." Jake paused, and saw that Ezekiel now looked up to him. Somehow, he looked better; at least his previous glassy eyes seemed livelier and his face gained some color back. "I never said it, and I don't know if you consider me as a friend as well… But truth is, you belong here. To this library."

Cassandra nodded. "Yes, that's right. And Jake…. "Cassandra looked over to Stone. "You know that I'm sorry for what had happened. I mean, it's not that I wanted to hurt him! I didn't know what would happen…. I just…. "

"You wanted to make the best of the situation, I know." Jake helped her out.

"I know it, too." Ezekiel managed to sit up. "It's not your fault, Cassie…" He still had a bit of a headache. However, after Cassandra and Jake talked to him, he felt much better. Did it have anything to do with this stupid spell? But, this was something he had to think about later. Now, both looked at him worriedly but with a hint of a relief as their friend spoke up.

"I mean, before I came into the library, I had no one. It was really difficult to get used to working together with somebody that I care about. I…. never really cared about somebody else than me." He grinned. "You know, because of my own awesomeness and so on".

Now Jake and Cassie smiled back, too. However, they didn't interrupt him since Ezekiel was never a person who would talk about his feelings a lot.

"But I got that you guys are…. awesome as well. And I like working with you…. and being together with you."

Suddenly, just as Ezekiel finished the sentence and wiped away the sweat pearls of his forehead, the door to his door swung open again. Eve entered, in her hands a cup of steaming tea. Jenkins rushed in behind her.

"Hey, good to see you are still awake!" Eve said. She recognized that he looked a lot better than before.

"Thanks" Ezekiel said and took a sip of the tea. "Actually, I feel pretty good right now."

"And I think the spell is gone by now" Jenkins said as he observed the situation. He knew that Cassandra and Jake had talked to Ezekiel. Without their knowledge, they had healed him, obviously.

"What do you mean?" Jake said and put Ezekiel's cup on the table. How could the spell have gone? Ezekiel had been affected by it a minute ago!

However, Eve suddenly got what Jenkins meant. She already had a feeling after her talk with Jenkins, but now she now knew why Ezekiel had collapsed four days before. And she knew why he had woken up. After she had confessed that Ezekiel belonged to her as a member of her family, just like Cassandra and Jake, their thief was awake. And also, now as she saw her librarians sitting there in harmony, she knew that they had a similar talk with him again.

"He means that you just gave Ezekiel his deepest wish." She said and smiled kindly at the three. Confused, they looked to Jenkins. "Yes, that is why I left you two alone with Mr. Jones. You had to make a serious talk. I kind of guessed what his deepest wish was, and if Mr. Jones got this wish, he would be healed from the spell."

"So…. What was your wish about?" Cassandra asked curiously. Jake, too, looked over to Ezekiel who now started to think.

Was it that simple? Obviously, Jenkins was right. He never thought about it, but now that Eve and the others had talked to him, he knew what he always had wanted. And it was something he couldn't steal, although he was the greatest thief on earth.

"I wanted a family" Ezekiel simply said. And it was true; they were one. There would always be ups and downs, and he would always annoy Jake as well as Cassandra would always try out new things. However, they were a team, and although Jake would never admit it, magic made more out of it.

"You know, although magic has its price" the thief said "it doesn't have to mean that it has to be something bad. There are always two sides."

The others nodded, smiling at each other and happy that Ezekiel was finally back again.

"Well said, Mr. Jones. Well said." Jenkins remarked. He left the room, leaving the librarians and their guardian alone; after all, they would have a lot to talk about.

 **The end.**

 **Sooooo, what do you think? Good? Bad? The best story of all time? (Just joking, I know that I suck at endings). I hope that you liked the story anyways.**

 **Maybe you have some ideas for new stories? I really enjoyed writing, and if I could do a story for you, just PM me or put the idea in the reviews. I can also imagine of doing oneshots every week or so? Let me know what you think.**

 **Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. It was a pleasure for me, and I hope for you as well.**

 **Don't forget to leave a final review.**

 **Cupcake01**


End file.
